And Strange things
by Garoozis
Summary: Summery inside rated m for later chapters


GK: This is story that pop into my head the other night. Thinking that Max need some romance in her life. I'm not really serious about this fic, it is just a little side project to help me get creative juices flowing for my other stories. I love the show, and this my first fanfic of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own 2 Broke Girls

* * *

Max was in her apartment waiting on Caroline get out of the bathroom. She could hear the former rich girl, groaning from the other side. " Come on Caroline we to go. So get your but in gear."

Caroline opens the door but quickly runs back in. making god awful noises. Max's face turns to disgust, "Okay fine stay here."

As she walks down the streets of Williamsburg to the diner, when she got the feeling that someone was following her. She ran across the street to get away only to get a heel stuck in a manhole cover, heels she borrow from Caroline. She try and try to pull the stubborn footwear free. "Oh great even her shoes act like her." she says to herself. That's when she saw the taxi headlight coming right at her, and it didn't look like it was going to stop. Just before it was going hit someone tackle her pulling he foot free of the heel. She landed on something warm with muscular arms wrapped around. She sits up to find she was in the arms of guy in a blue navy camo uniform. He had short blonde hair, His eyes close tightly shut. "Are you okay?" she ask the sailor, looking at his handsome features

"Yeah just one thing your knee landed on my nuts...please remove." He said in a pain filled voice and eyes still shut.

"Oh. OOHHH!" She quickly stands only to have her heelless foot fail her causing her fall back on to her rescuer butting heads with him.

"Oww really does my luck have to the this bad?" He ask to the sky right before it starts to rain, "hey there is a diner, lets get you inside and out of this rain." He pick her up in bridal style like it was nothing. That's when she saw his violet-blue eye looking into hers, looking past her sarcastic shield and into her very soul. Awaking feeling long since buried. He carried her inside the dine, where she so happened to work at. "Hey Earl" Max said as they past the 76 year old cashier who was counting the money day shift made. The sailor put Max down at the closest open table to the door.

"Stay here I'll go get your things." he says.

Max just salutes and says, "Yes sir." not knowing what else to do in that moment but getting a smile from him. Earl says, "Max what just happen." Max quickly told him had happen just outside the diner. She finishes just as the sailor come back in carrying her bag and his stuff.

"Your stuff may be a little wet from the rain. How is your foot, I saw you had trouble standing outside."

"It hurts a little." she says with a pink shade to her cheeks, "Hey Earl how do you like my sailor rescuer."

"Here let me see." He said as knelt in front of her and pated his thigh. She rest her leg across the top of his thigh. "I'm Travis by the way."

"Hi I'm Max because the hospital wouldn't let my mom put Oops," She said causing him to laugh, "My dad want to put Not-mine." he replied causing her to chuckle. He was checking her ankle when the short asia that is her boss Han Lee came over to see what was going on. "Well It doesn't seem to be broken or sprain, you just tweak it little if you take it easy for the next few days and you will be fine,"

"What are you a doctor or something?" Han ask

"Yeah I'm Naval Officer Doctor." Travis says ,"oh that reminds me," He reach into his bag and pull out a medical brace, "here this should help support your ankle and will keep you from hurting it more until it feels better. Well that's all I better be going."

"Wait! at least stay and get something to eat and have a cupcake on the house."

Travis check is watch and said, "Okay I can stay for awhile." as he sat down a booth.

After he order, he took out a sketch pad and started to draw. Earl watch as Travis draw he would look up at Max then look back when she look his way. After his food had arrive and finish eating, he went right back to drawing and watching Max. After he finish drawing something he looked done his watch,he rip a piece of paper out and wrote something something down. Left a tip under the plate, over paid Earl for his food, and was gone. After awhile Max saw that the sailor was gone, she sigh as picks up the plate only to find a hundred dollar bill hiding under neither. She check with Earl and found out he also over paid with two twenties. "Oh also he left this for you." Earl said as he gave her the note that Travis wrote. She open it up and it read,

_Max _

_I'm sorry for the sudden disappearance, I had to go and report to my duty station. A surprise will be arriving at the diner for you in a few days. So keep a look out for it. My Cell number is on the back, but you won't be able to reach me until the surprise arrives. _

_ 'til we meet again_

_ LTJG Travis Williams_

_P.S the extra money is to help get something for your friend something to her get over whatever she has. and your tip is for you to get yourself something._

She just smile and that smile did not leave her face until she in her bed went to sleep.

* * *

Next day Caroline woke up feeling better. She found Max in the kitchen humming to herself as she bake cupcakes for the diner, "What's with you today? You're glowing." Caroline ask as she got some water.

"I meet a guy last night." Max answers

"Wait is he still here?"

"No I did not bring him home, He had to go before I could. But it's not going to happen anyway, he's too good for me."

"What makes you say that?"

Max told Caroline what had happen and show her pics she took when he wasn't looking. "Wow he is hot, so what are you going to do if you see him again."

Max looked down at hands, "I don't know, Besides I'll never see him again anyway."

"Max don't think like that, you never know he just might show up at our cupcake window one day with a bouquet of flowers."

Little did they know that their lives are about to take turn toward the stranger side of life...

* * *

GK: little bit of a cliffy there at the end, Well tell me what yall think in the review box just below. Thanks for reading.


End file.
